Broberian Forest
The Broberian Forest '''is a taiga pine forest biome in the region of '''Broberia which shares borders with the Spawn Plains. It currently hosts one faction, USBR. It's name originates from the owning faction, The Broviet Union. Although no official testament of ownership exist, the majority of the community concider it in the property of the USBR and treat it as such. It is not a common battlefield, due to no strategic value in any of its areas, making it hard to perfom warfare for both parties involved. A large number of myths accompany this forest, most of them originating from little communist children, with the most popular one being "The ghost of The Elder Broviet", and it goes a lil' bit like this: The Elder Broviet, the first of his kind, grandfather of the broviet ideals, was living on the ground the Boberian forests grew. Where, and why exatcly he picked this palce, is unknown. It is belived, and witnessed but not scientificly proven that on a full moon, a series of anomalies take place inside the borders of the forest. Research of the following anomalies was planned, funded and executed by Icarius™ industries. If a person, not belonging to the faction of USBR (This show's that the anomaly may be sentient, as it differentiates people from different faction groups) takes action as to cut wood, grass, pick flowers, or disturb the nature of the area in any form, the subject will get strange visions, most likely hallucinations. Subjects reported visions of an old man, standing upright with a sickle in his left hand, and a diamond sword in the right. If the subject averts his vision of the man, he will see the man reappear in another place, again facing the subject. 98% of the subjects report nausia, lightheadedness, and a "feeling of peace". The other 2% report REDACTED, all of which died within the next 4 hours, in excrutiating pains. These subjects have been confirmed to be all part of a certain group, whose secrecy was woved upon previous to writting this report. After aproximately 5 minutes of the "feeling of peice" 100% of the subjects reported feeling extreme fear for their life. Not being able to calm themselves, even with the help of sedatives, extracted from Skeleton bone marrow, subjects ran away, screaming things along the lines of "He's following me, for christ sake! Get him away!". Most of the subjects passed out from exaustion after running a few miles, even exiting the forests limits. After becoming concious, subjects lose memory of previous events, claiming to have been experiencing a "strange dream". "There was an old man, welcoming and peacefull, coming closer and closer to me. When he was in arms reach, he grabbed my neck... and... his face, I don't know how to say this, but... It melted, revealing something so horrid I can't even describe it properly... I ran, I couldn't help it, but he chased me, threatening me in some language I... Not that I don't undertand it, it just doesn't sound like it belongs here. I just knew I had to get out, no matter what. Fuck... Don't make me do that again, okay guys? Seriously..." -An interview with one of the test subjects.